This invention relates to a refuse container lid with integrally-formed snap-on hinges. The hinges are integrally-formed with the lid panel for being received on a handle bar carried by the container adjacent the opening of the container. The hinges are laterally spaced-apart and extend outwardly from the perimeter of the lid panel for being received on adjacent opposing ends of a handle bar of the container. Blow molding results in the production of a very light weight yet extremely strong and durable lid.
Blow molding technology permits the hinges to be integrally-formed into the lid in such a way as to prevent numerous problems which result from the manufacture of lids by other processes. Since the entire lid is a single, unitary piece of material, there are no bolts or other fasteners to come loose or be vandalized. The absence of assembly seams and cracks prevents freeze expansion and cracking during cold weather. The lid is snap fitted onto the handle of the container without the necessity of tools or other attachment parts.
Lids having snap-on hinges are subject to being removed by thieves or by violent twisting or other abuse. To prevent this the invention of this application provides a simple, easy to install hinge retainer which can be quickly attached to the hinge.